in which Itachi is trapped by societal obligations
by smileysgoboing
Summary: howl's moving castle fusion/au, where Itachi is the hardworking firstborn and Sakura is...?


Uchiha Itachi was the firstborn in his family, though he supposed he was fortunate enough to not be the firstborn of three. Instead, his only sibling was his beloved younger brother Sasuke, and both their lives were seemed quite fortunate indeed, with a mother who doted on them; a strict but caring father; and a small but prosperous family business in the way of selling charms, spells and potions.

While it was true that the Uchiha family was well off, the same could not be said for their ambitions. Or, to be more specific, the ambitions of Itachi's father. Magic ran in their family from both sides, and both sons had been born with much potential. Itachi had been more than happy to work in the family business, continuing the legacy that had come from his mother's side, but his father was less than happy, believing that his sons could do more. Uchiha Fugaku was, as he claimed, a distant relative of the royal family, and it was through him that both Itachi and Sasuke had strong powers. However, he believed that such strength was wasted on silly charms and mundane potions; that his sons deserved more from the world.

Itachi did his best to ignore his father's grumbling and instead learnt the family trade from his mother. It was hard work, but hard work paid off, and Itachi found himself quite pleased with his efforts – so much so that he dedicated most of his time to it, to the concern of not one, but both parents.

"Itachi, you've been working all morning," Mikoto said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You should take the afternoon off."

"Hmmm," said Itachi, letting his eyes close as he reached within himself for the familiar, comforting warmth that was his magic, letting it seep from his palms into the powder on the table. It began glowing, white light shining from each grain until it seemed like there was a small sun glowing before him.

Itachi let his power infuse into the charm until he was certain it could take no more. Then, swiftly and decisively, he curled his hands into fists and cut the flow of his magic off. The glow faded immediately, white slowly softening until all that was left was the powder, now a vibrant, cobalt blue.

"Well done," Mikoto said approvingly. Itachi had taken to their family trade as easily as he breathed, able to create spells and strengthen charms without a thought. His control over his magic was almost perfect. "I think Hana will be happy that she doesn't have to worry about fleas for the next few months."

Itachi smiled, pleased with the compliment, as he began to pour the powder into a little sachet. "I'll deliver this to her," he decided. "Was there anything you wanted from the market?"

"No, it's alright," Mikoto said. "Have some time off, you've been working so much lately." And she shooed him out the door, with the sachet of blue powder in his pocket and a promise not to return until dinnertime.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, the sunset imminent but not visible, when Itachi left the Inuzuka house, brushing off the remaining dog hairs from his clothes. The day was far from over and there were still plenty of people about – people that Itachi intended to avoid, as he walked faster than his usual pace.

He could not, however, keep walking when someone called out his name. "Yes?" he answered politely, turning to face the girl who had called out to him. He recognised her vaguely – a customer, perhaps, or someone who lived nearby.

"How have you been?" she asked, smiling winsomely up at him. Itachi smiled automatically in return, even as he wracked his brain for her name. Aiko? Akari? No, it was–

"I've been well, thank you," Itachi replied smoothly. "And what of yourself, Ami?"

Her smile brightened tenfold, and Itachi knew immediately he'd made a mistake. "Oh, I've been great!" she chirped. "My friends and I came out to do some shopping today, and I was surprised to see you out of your shop!"

"I was just delivering a charm to a customer," Itachi replied, wondering how he could extricate himself from the situation. "Now, if you'll excuse me–"

"You sound like you've been really busy, helping your parents," Ami said, both admiring and sympathetic. "You should enjoy your afternoon off! Have you eaten? There's a new café nearby that I think you would really like."

"Oh, Ami! Where have you been?" Another girl appeared behind Ami, her eyes widening as she caught sight of Itachi. "Who's this?"

"This is Uchiha Itachi," Ami said proudly, as if she was showing her prize off. "His family owns that little spell shop on the corner!"

The other girl, who had yet to introduce herself, began gushing all she knew about "that little spell shop", which was, admittedly, not a lot. It was becoming painfully awkward for Itachi, who had never mastered the social graces his mother had in abundance, but he could think of no other way to disentangle himself from the conversation without being rude. And rudeness was something he couldn't afford, not when they were discussing his family's business.

"There you are, sweetheart," a voice said from behind him. Itachi turned automatically to see a young woman with pink hair and purple diamond on her forehead. He was struck, not only by her unusual colouring and her pretty face, but also the fact that she was smiling straight at him, her green eyes shining with mirth.

Whatever pleasant surprise her appearance had first wrought from him was soon quashed as she took his arm smoothly, squeezing his elbow meaningfully. Itachi held himself very still as she stood next to him. "Sorry I'm late, I was looking everywhere for you," she said teasingly.

"Sweetheart?" Ami repeated incredulously, perhaps louder than she intended, because she flushed afterwards. "Sorry, who are you?"

"I'm with Itachi," the newcomer said smoothly, leaning into his arm to solidify her claim. The top of her head just passed Itachi's shoulder, putting her pink – pink! – hair within staring range, which he proceeded to do with great incredulity. "I think it's time you two leave, now."

"Leave?" the second girl sputtered indignantly.

"Yes," the woman at Itachi's side repeated gently. If anything, her soft voice seemed to infuriate the two girls but to his amazement, they both clamped their mouths shut, curtsied jerkily and left. If the muted protests and outraged looks in their eyes were anything to go by, it certainly wasn't of their own free will. Unfortunately, Itachi's relief at their departure was far outweighed by his discomfort, the source of which remained next to him. "So, where are you heading?"

Itachi paused. While he was grateful that she had, in a way, rescued him, he was more than wary of giving out his destination to strangers, especially magical ones. But judging by the way her hand was still tucked into his elbow, she had no intention of leaving soon. "Hikaku Street."

"Aa," the woman said, but there was something in her tone that said she knew exactly where he was heading. "Do you mind if I accompany you there?"

Itachi nodded quickly and began to walk. The sooner he got home, the sooner she would leave, he hoped.

They had only made it down the street when she spoke again. "Don't be alarmed, but I'm being followed," she said cheerily. And as soon as she finished speaking, Itachi felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise.

As if by mutual agreement, they both began walking faster. The woman tugged him left at the next street, her stride confident. Her grip was tight but she was still smiling – tense, and full of determination – but still a smile. There was a soft hissing from behind him and as they passed an intersection, Itachi thought he saw something slithering out of the corner of his eye. The hissing grew louder, this time accompanied by an eerie rattling noise that he had never heard before, but knew immediately that it was coming from their pursuers.

"Sorry for involving you," the woman said apologetically, sounding almost hesitant. She was almost running at this point, though it was simpler for Itachi to take longer strides. Her grip around his elbow tightened suddenly, and she yanked him into a street that he knew was a dead end. "Hold on tight," she ordered, and linked her fingers with his to pull his arm around her shoulders. She pressed herself into his side and snaked an arm around his middle in a surprisingly strong hold. The woman looked up at him, grinning brightly – mischievously, even – and then she _jumped_, pulling Itachi up with her.

There was an eerie weightlessness to his body as the ground vanished beneath his feet, with buildings rushing past him. Itachi sucked in a noisy breath and dared to look down, only to see numerous white snakes, writhing and hissing in the spot they had been in only moments ago. But they were growing smaller and smaller until the only thing that seemed real was the arm around his waist, holding them tightly together as they floated _in the sky_.

Unsurprisingly, the woman seemed like she was having the time of her life. "Just straighten your legs and walk!" she told him, demonstrating easily. Itachi copied her numbly, distantly noting that his legs felt like they were shaking but there was nothing for them to shake against, not when they were walking on air. And yet, with each step they took, they actually seemed to be moving.

Itachi clutched his arm tighter around the woman's shoulders, though she didn't seem to notice. Her pink hair was fluttering wildly in the breeze, almost like a banner, and Itachi wondered how no one had noticed them yet. In fact, the wind was the only sound he could hear, aside from his own heavy breathing. The clamour and chaos of the markets below them were a distant memory, and the only thing that seemed real was the woman, her arm a solid brace around him and their fingers tightly interlaced.

It was one thing to see clouds and rooftops beneath his feet where he normally saw pavement and cobblestones. It was another thing entirely to realise that they were descending with every step, the rooftops growing larger and larger and the crowds of people beginning to regain distinct features again. Itachi began to recognise the streets below him as the ones near his home; it seemed the woman was making good on her promise to accompany him home.

After what seemed like a lifetime and yet no time at all, their shoes were skimming the chimneys of Itachi's neighbours' houses. Itachi's first solid step was almost jarring, but they'd rebounded almost immediately, though the space and height between each landing was decreasing rapidly until they were almost walking along the rooftops.

Itachi was caught off guard when the woman suddenly stopped, momentum carrying him forward except for her arm around his waist, tugging him back until they were face to face. "This is your stop, I believe," she said innocently.

"Aa," Itachi said. He could say nothing else as she gently lowered him onto the balcony of his home, as she herself perched easily on the rail. At this height, he was forced to look up at her and marvelled, yet again, at the brightness of her hair, of her eyes, even as she grinned at him.

"You'll be alright," the woman said firmly. Itachi finally noticed that his legs were indeed shaking, but before anything else could happen, the woman stepped backwards into the empty air. Itachi attempted to lunge for her, certain she was about to fall to her death, but he only semi-collapsed against the rail, fingers clutching at nothing. And of course, there was nothing – the woman had vanished.

_Magic_, Itachi thought. Yes, he had magic too, but he had to concentrate, to use spells and incantations to focus his own power but this woman had used it as easily as breathing. It was one thing to know there were witches and wizards far more powerful than him, and another thing to see one in action.

And it was another matter entirely to know that he had somehow drawn their attention.

A shiver passed through him. His shaking legs couldn't take the extra strain, and lowered him to the ground with a loud thump.

"Aniki?" There was a patter of footsteps and Sasuke poked his head out the door. "What are you doing there?" He eyed his brother with all the disdain and disinterest of a younger sibling. "Mum's not going to be happy you're back so early, dinner's not going to be ready for another hour."

* * *

**to be continued?**


End file.
